Choices
by maximumride8899
Summary: Wanderer is a normal soul; she does good to the society and hangs out with friends. She even teaches other souls about the universe. Until one night when people break in her house and she discovers them. Wanda is kidnapped by humans in the dead of night. But when it's all over, who will she side with? The world she knows or the one she fell in love with?


**Well hello there! Thank you for clicking onto this story! For people who've read my other stories, I've decided to write yet another! For newcomers, welcome! I hope you like the story, and, regardless, I hope you review. Or favorite. Or follow. Whichever floats your boat. Just do something. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

"I told you, I'm almost there." I said into my cellphone, scanning the strip mall outside of the car.

"Ok, whatever you say; I'll be the one standing alone on the side of the building." I laughed and turned into the parking lot. Sing's probably the only soul on earth that'll talk with such sarcasm all the time.

"Calm down, I'm here. Good bye Sing." I ended the call quickly and stuffed my cellphone into my purse, which was sitting in the passenger seat. I turned off the car, silencing the radio. The white lights on my dashboard slowly diminished, plunging the car into darkness.

I grabbed my purse and stepped onto the wet asphalt. Wind slapped at my cheeks, making me shiver and probably turning my cheeks red. I wrapped my jacket more tightly around my shoulders, trying to keep myself as warm as possible.

It still amazes me how cold it can get at night here, especially after a rainstorm. You'd think the Tucson heat would at least last through the nighttime.

I walked towards the theatre, my shoes making little _splish splosh_ noises on the road. I purposefully stepped in all the puddles, laughing like a child when the water splashed my legs. Across the parking lot I could make out Sing's head of black hair leaning against the side of the building.

As I got closer she stood up and walked in front of one of the doorways, the light flashing across her silver eyes.

"Hello Sing; I told you I was almost here." I said to her when I got close enough. Sing just rolled her eyes and followed me inside.

"Whatever you say; come on, the movie's about to start." She headed to the opposite side of the room where a large opening led to a dark hallway. I followed her, stepping on the green lights that were positioned in a line down the hall. Every so often they branched off to the side, leading to a different room showing a different movie.

I actually don't know what movie we're seeing. I've never really found much interest in movies; they always end the same way, which gets boring after a while. But, it's always better than staying at home for another Friday night.

"Wanda? Wanda!" I blinked, realizing that I was standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Sing was standing in front of an open door on the opposite end.

"Oh, sorry; I'm coming." I hurried to the door, where Sing had already disappeared. I walked inside and followed the little trail of (this time orange) lights towards the seats, which were already a quarter-filled. Sing was sitting on the top row, already watching the big screen.

I walked up towards the row and sat down, laying my purse on the floor in front of me. Almost immediately the screen turned green, announcing that a trailer was about to start. I leaned back, trying to ignore the scratchy seat on my bare leg.

"So how was your day?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Sing blinked, probably not believing that someone had asked about her work.

"Oh, um, it was fine; nothing special." She said quickly. She  
clamped her mouth shut and looked towards the screen, shoveling popcorn in her mouth.

"Did something happen at work?" I asked; it's rude to intrude in someone's business, but now I'm curious.

"Nothing happened; I'm fine." I opened my mouth to ask again, but Sing stared at me, daring me to say something. I quickly shut my mouth and turned towards the screen, where the movie had already started.

*2 Hours Later*

Well, I was right; the movie ended just like I thought it would. Sing seemed to enjoy it, or at least from what I could tell. We didn't talk during the movie like we usually do; there was tension in the air, which made the movie even less interesting.

We walked out of the movie in silence, the _splish splosh_ of our shoes no longer quite amusing. Sing started heading towards her car, but I caught up to her.

"Sing, I must apologize; I shouldn't have pried in your business. If you don't want to tell me what happened, then you don't have to. I'm sorry." I looked down at my shoes, embarrassed about the whole situation.

"It's fine; I was kind of a jerk about it." Sing replied; I looked back up, happy that the tension had been cleared.

"It's just…" Sing looked around us, and then started walking towards the parking lot. I followed her, spotting her car at the far end.

"It's just that we found something out today. Have you been watching the news lately?" Sing asked without turning around.

"Yes, I have." I answered.

"Well, have you heard any stories about any break-ins?"

_Break-ins? What kind of soul would think to steal from another?_

"Break-ins? What break-ins?"

"There's been a series of break-ins across the town; from what we can tell they've happened in the middle of night, when nobody's home. A lot of seekers from my department were sent to check it out, but they didn't find anything. The main things that have been stolen are food and drinks, give or take some other stuff." I stared, open-mouthed, at the back of her head. (which is rude, but I can't help it)

"Why hasn't any of this been on the news?"

"We don't want anyone to worry and start freaking out; hopefully the robberies will stop, but if they don't we'll work on tracking them down."

"But souls don't steal from each other." I stated, walking faster to keep up with her.

"That's right; _souls_ don't."

We had gotten to her car by now; Sing's voice had gotten serious, and now she was looking at me from the driver's seat.

"What are you saying?" I asked, disbelief etched in my voice. Sing just stared at me before starting her car.

"I'm not saying anything. Yet. Just, please, be careful. Lock your doors at night." She started backing up and eventually drove away.

"Bye Wanda!" She yelled back. Her voice echoed across the dark parking lot, making me realize that it was getting late.

I walked quickly to my car, one of my hands wrapped around the cellphone that sat in my purse. When I reached the car I yanked the door open and slid in, quickly pressing the auto-lock afterwards.

_Robberies. But souls don't rob one another; we have all we'll ever want and need. Sing even agreed with me. Souls' don't rob anyone._

_But I know who does_

I bit my lip and backed out of the parking lot, heading for my house.

My house is bigger than most; my host must have had a lot of money, which means that now I have a lot of money. It sits on the outskirts of the city, right next to the desert part of Tucson. The house is a two-story brick building; there isn't much of a yard around it, but that's fine. The front yard is big enough for me to lie in the green grass and look at the stars at night.

The downstairs starts with a long hallway, which leads all the way to the kitchen. The kitchen leads to a sunroom (a room with all windows for walls) and a living room, which stretches opposite of the hallway. There's a staircase between the hallways and living room, which leads upstairs to the bedrooms. Mine is at the end of the hall.

I pulled into the driveway and, after pressing a button in the car, into the garage. My car fit snugly into the open space. I hopped out and walked inside, using the garage door. I quickly locked it behind me, remembering my conversation with Sing.

I padded down the hallway and up the stairs, all the way to my bedroom. (which is at the end of the hallway) I twirled my blonde hair around my finger as I hung my purse up on one of the hooks in my closet. I grabbed a shirt and some shorts and placed them on the bed.

After I changed into the outfit I flicked off the light and flopped down on the bed.

The moon shined through my window, casting giant, white shadows across my room. I flipped over so that I was facing the window. Stars shined brightly in the sky, making me wish I was laying in the yard.

One can never tire of looking at the stars.

**And that's it; I hope you liked it. I kinda suck at 1****st**** chapters though. Just give it a chance. Please! Now, as I said above, please review, favorite, or follow. Trust me, this story'll be good. Other chapters will be much longer, i'm just making this one short cuz I want to see if you guys like it. So, let me know!**


End file.
